


The Act of Making Noise

by impulsive_astrophile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dom Dana Scully, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, No betas we own our mistakes and cry about them like men, Protective scully, Sub Fox Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsive_astrophile/pseuds/impulsive_astrophile
Summary: “You’ve always wanted to keep us under the radar,” Mulder responds, confused.“I have,” she agrees, “but I’m tired of hiding. Of them thinking they can send you on cases without me.”She closes her hand around his member before he can stop her, gripping it just tight enough to make him grunt.“I want them to hear you, baby,” Scully purrs, nuzzling him. “I want the whole building to know you’remine, in every sense of the word.”
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The Act of Making Noise

“Oof.” The air leaves Mulder’s lungs as Scully shoves him up against the wall of the closet. His shirt is undone before he can blink and Scully’s hands are all over him, shoving his blazer off and curling in his hair to drag him down for a kiss. 

He groans into her mouth, yelping and twisting away from her wandering fingers when she pinches a nipple a little too hard.

Scully is undeterred but rubs her thumb over it in apology as she moves to capture the other one, tweaking this one gently enough to only draw a gasp. She smirks - loves that she can make him do that.

Her fingers dip lower, trailing down his soft belly to grip him through his slacks. Mulder’s hips buck involuntarily into her grasp. “Scully.” No answer. “Scully, what’s gotten into you?”

She continues to ignore him, deftly unbuttoning his slacks and letting them fall to the ground. Her fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and curl around his rapidly hardening length, lips capturing his as her tongue plunders his mouth. 

Mulder’s head _thunks_ against the wall, hitting an already-spectacular bruise. He whimpers, split lip cracking. Tears spring involuntarily to his eyes.

Tasting blood, Scully pulls back, growling. She pulls her hand out of his boxers and grips his chin, eyeing him critically. “Mulder, how bad is it?” She demands.

Mulder breathes heavily, trying to blink away the tears before Scully can see them. “It’s not bad,” he promises. “Just a little bruise.” Scully’s already mad enough as it is; no need to make it worse. 

Scully sees his tears, of course, and scoffs. Mulder shifts, attempts to wiggle out of her grip, but she presses her hand to his chest, keeping him where he is. “Still,” she orders. Mulder freezes. 

Scully pulls him away from the wall, planting him firmly in front of her. Her mouth is set in a hard line as she undoes his tie, pulling it off of him with care before she discards it onto the floor. 

His shirt is next. Mulder hisses as she peels it off, scabs coming away with it where blood had congealed the shirt to his skin. 

Scully whispers an apology, dropping the shirt and reaching for his boxers, which slide down to pool around his ankles with his slacks. 

The last garment out of the way, Scully steps back. Mulder shuffles as she turns him this way and that. His body is littered with bruises and lacerations. She runs her fingers over them, soothing away the little zings of pain when she presses too hard. 

She growls as she comes across the boot marks over his ribs. If the bastard that did this to Mulder wasn’t already dead, she’d have killed him herself. 

“Scully.” As if sensing her train of thought, Mulder tugs at her hand to get her attention. “Scully, I’m alright.”

Scully makes a noise of disbelief. “You’re not alright, Mulder. Look at you!”

Mulder smiles, wincing as it cracks open his lip again. Scully watches as his tongue darts out to lap up the blood. “You’ve got magic hands, doc. I can feel myself healing already.”

“Quiet,” she says sternly. He mouths ‘yes ma’am’, smirking at her unamused look as she continues her examination.

Finally, seemingly satisfied that he’s not mortally wounded, Scully eases him back against the wall and claims his mouth with hers. Mulder leans into the kiss, hands sliding up to tangle in her hair. 

Reaching down, Scully palms his cock, coaxing it back to hardness under her careful ministrations. “I’m going to make you come so hard you see stars,” she whispers in his ear, smiling at his whimper before kissing him again.

His first groan is lost in her mouth, but his second one escapes as she tears herself away from his lips and nips lightly at his neck. She moves down to his nipples, closing her lips around one and rolling the other between her fingers. They don’t usually play much with his nipples - after she’d found out how sensitive they could be, she’d decided she wanted to use that knowledge sparingly for when she really wanted to make him squirm. God knows he takes advantage of hers often enough. 

Mulder stuffs his fist in his mouth to mute hid next moan as Scully sinks her teeth into the rosy nub - just enough to sting without leaving a mark. She frowns at the muted sound; usually, that’s enough to have him cursing, at least. _Time to pull out the big guns._

Scully pulls back, sinking to her knees and taking him into her mouth in one swift movement. 

“Fuck, Scully, wait.” He does curse this time, tugging on her hair lightly to pull her off. 

“What is it, Mulder?” His cock twitches a little as she tilts her head back and looks up at him, lips spit-slick. 

“What if someone hears us?” He whispers. Scully shrugs, unconcerned. She reaches for his cock again, but he intercepts her, holding her hand and her gaze. “Scully, wait, seriously.” He eyes the door then looks back at her. “I’m scared. What if someone finds out about us?”

 _So that’s what this is about._ Well, she can’t blame him - she’s certainly made her opinion about that clear in the past. Scully sits back on her heels, looking him right in the eye. “Let them.” 

“You’ve always wanted to keep us under the radar,” Mulder responds, confused. 

“I have,” she agrees, “but I’m tired of hiding. Of them thinking they can send you on cases without me.” 

She closes her hand around his member before he can stop her, gripping it just tight enough to make him grunt. 

“I want them to hear you, baby,” Scully purrs, nuzzling him. “I want the whole building to know you’re _mine_ , in every sense of the word.” 

Without warning, Scully takes him into her throat. 

They hear him cry her name on the sixth floor when he comes. 

-

Mulder never gets assigned to a case without Scully again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 12:30 am and after a spell of writer's block so I have no idea if it's any good. I hope you liked it though! 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: @implusive-astrophile :)


End file.
